Finding Nemo (Jaden Groves Style)
Nemo - Piglet (Pooh) *Marlin - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Dory - Peppa Pig *Gill - Tigger (Pooh) *Bloat - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gurgle - Iago (Aladdin) *Bubbles - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Deb - Bianca (The Rescuers) *Flo - Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Peach - Kanga (Pooh) *Jacques - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Nigel the Pelican - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *School of Moonfish - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Crush - Great Prince (Bambi) *Squirt - Bambi *Mr. Ray - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bruce - Spit (Binka) *Anchor - Ozzy (The Land Before Time 2) *Chum - Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Stooty (Stootys Magic Show) *Anglerfish - Bear (The Fox and The Hound) *Seagulls - Foosas (Madagascar) *Whale - Dragon (Thomas and Friends) *Krill - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Gerald the Pelican - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Tad - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pearl - Sis (Robin Hood) *Sheldon - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Clayton (Tarzan) *Barbara - Jane (Tarzan) *Darla Sherman - Sailor Moon *Coral - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) *Tad's Dad - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Pearl's Dad - Rabbit (Pooh) *Sheldon's Dad - Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Various African animals (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mother Fish - Leah (Jungle Cubs) *Guppies - Wolf Cubs (Jungle Cubs) *Mr. Johanson - El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Dumbo *Other Fish Students - Young Baloo, Young Louie, Young Hathi, Young Winifred, Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Rescue Aid Society Delegates (The Rescuers) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Crane and Zeng (Kung Fu Panda) *Patient #1 - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Squishy - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo) *Jellyfish Forest - Bubbles/Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Sea Turtles - Various Deer (Bambi) *Sea Turtle Babies - Young Faline, Young Ronno, Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Three fish listening to turtle - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Minnow - XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Big Fish - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Lobsters - Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Swordfishes - Sid and Diego (Ice Age) *Dolphins - Cooler and Howler (Pound Puppies) *Bird Group #1 - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Birds on Lighthouse - Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Bird Group #2 - Donald, Jose, and Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Pelican #1 - Owl (Pooh) *Patient #2 - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Davey Reynolds - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pelican #2 - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Other Pelicans - Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico (Madagascar) *Boy in Waiting Room - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Green Crab - Banzai (The Lion King) *Red Crab - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Fish Group who get caught in a net - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Neils and Merkus (The Legend of Tarzan) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jay Grove Category:Jaden Marcus